Forged in Fire
by Eyna of the Moon
Summary: Axel x OC. Oneshot. Nina tried so hard to rebuild her life and now the same force was returning to destroy it. In the end, does it even matter? Only the flames know.


**Author's Note**

**This is something I wrote a long time ago. It's pretty good with a bit more gore than I usually write. I just changed the names. Anyway, enjoy. Just a oneshot, I don't count on continuing it. Oh! And please try to understand it. Just tell me if you didn't get something.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I do totally own this story.**

And in that moment, as we both lie in cold blood, it felt so natural to die in his arms.

We gazed into each other's eyes, simply contemplating death.

"Everything comes to an end, Nina." in his injured condition, he spoke soft and low with almost laughter in his voice. I was more than a little surprised to see him smile and yet I couldn't show it.

My thoughts were elsewhere.

I abruptly embraced him, not wanting to believe his words, but still so afraid I'd never get to feel him close to me again. I laid my head on his strong chest, looking above at the broken glass.

I caught a glimpse of Saix gazing down on us with his observant eyes. Inside of them I could see burning resentment. I turned to Axel's weary eyes, his hope and breath ever slowly fading.

His deep emerald eyes turning dull, near black.

"But that end isn't now." I said so close to him that I could feel his breathing restart, slow but steady.

There was silence as he absorbed my words.

I then realized that I couldn't help but to reach out and touch that soft, warm, and smooth skin of his. A look of quiet contentment shifted to shock on his face as I did so, but not caused by my touch.

Swiftly, he reached over me and set his hand firmly behind my back. He held himself up so that he stood over me on all fours, like a barrier, and closed his eyes- to brace himself, I suggested.

What happened next went by in a whirl. Blood dripped onto my shirt and he collapsed next to me, seeming to be in a peaceful slumber, a claymore in his back.

The memories came back all too fast when I saw that cursed claymore, Saix's claymore, that shattered my hopes and dreams once before(1). I was determined to never, _never_ let that happen again.

_Not now! Not ever!_

In my overwhelming confidence, I'd forgotten all about my pain- the wound in my shoulder- and would have withstood all of Hell to reach Axel. I only knew that _I _had to save him.

_No!_ My thoughts screamed. _No!_

"No!" I shouted in a terrified tone, vainly trying to rid myself of the possible outcome- the harsh truth.

I removed the sword immediately, the tears were swelling in my eyes, leaving me partially blind. Then I turnedAxel over on his back and held him close. The tears streaming out as let loose pleading and begging that he hadn't fallen into an eternal slumber.

"Nina..." Axel coughed.

I closed my mouth at once and focused intently on him.

He fidgeted, summoning what little strength he had.

"It's not the end," he said weakly. "It's just the beginning."

I gasped relieved and laid his head on my lap, humming his favorite lullaby, and stroking his warm skin.

I didn't know how calm I had gotten until Saix jerked me back away from him. Saix's claws dug into my skin and pierced it. I was paralyzed momentarily as he had hit a pressure point.

"How sweet." he said with utter disgust in his voice. "It's just the beginning." he mocked.

Anger surged forth within me. In the depths of my mind, I heard the darker side of me(2).

"Let me out." it demanded.

Saix saw the rage and kicked me down.

I became filled with hate and regret as he stared down at me. Because he knew so much about me, he could easily back me into that dark corner (3). That corner where I knew only one way out. He knew what my next move was going to be- and how I wanted to prove him wrong!

"Let me free!" it roared, louder now, thanks to Saix's provoking.

I gathered myself together and slowly sat up. My mind was immersed in dark thoughts. I was ready to let it free and, in the process, do exactly what Saix wanted.

My eyes began to fade into darkness, but suddenly a fire pierced through. I heard Axel's voice and the fire engulfed me.

"Nina," he called. I observed everything around me, franticly searching for his face.

Two hands slid beside my waist and pulled me close. I instinctively put my arms around his neck. His face was too beautiful to look away from. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak, but he covered it quickly.

"Yes, I'm real. I'm here, I've always been here, I never will leave," he said. He pulled me closer until my head on was resting on his shoulder and his lips to my ear.

"And I'll never let go." he said tenderly.

I was frozen stiff at his words. He took his hand and moved my face to his. We stared eye to eye; his hand was unbelievably warm.

"I want you to do the same."

* * *

How was it? I know, short, but was it good? This is my attempt to get rid of my writer's block. I get small circles every now and then, but no big circles. Pft, I need to stop making circles and blocks and stuff.

Also, let me clarify some things.

(2)Nina turned herself over to the dark. When she becomes immersed in dark thoughts, she becomes (basically) a demon of the dark bent on destruction and killing and all that regular uncontrollable demon stuff...

(3)Saix knows her well because he was the first Nobody she met and for awhile, she loved him and told him all about herself. Saix later hates her for falling for Axel and, thus, tries to kill them both...

(1)A long time ago, when Nina was a child, Saix killed her family (all she saw was the claymore).Once she saw Saix's claymore- the reason she left him.


End file.
